Various types of reservoirs, water storage devices, and stormwater management systems and practices are known in the prior art. Most are permanent bodies comprising natural impermeable linings, whereby use of artificial, synthetic, and manmade foams is generally restricted in conjunction with domestic supplies, such as water tanks and tubs. What is needed is a transportable insulated water collection and storage apparatus, however, that includes a reservoir deimitable by arrangement of a plurality of insulated, impermeable, lightweight panels, each of said panels having a foam core and a ceramic exterior adhered to the foam core by engagment around a mesh overlay disposed surficially upon said foam core, wherein runoff collected over a particular catchment is drainable through an inflow into the reservoir for storage and subsequent usage, as desired, and a pump member forcibly drains water through an outflow when activated, whereby rainwater and runoff is collectable and conveniently storable in a reservoir readily erectable and transportable, and thereby customizeable to a particular landscape, as desired, for subsequent use.